Solar energy may provide an alternative power source for charging consumer electronics devices. Solar charging systems may include one or more discrete solar panels that convert light into current (e.g., photocurrent). The current may be transmitted to a consumer electronics device through a conventional universal serial bus (“USB”) cable. This method tends to charge consumer electronics devices very slowly.
More recently, some consumer electronics devices have a solar panel coupled directly thereto. For example, a solar panel may be coupled to the back side of a cell phone. Thus, no cable is needed. While this method allows a user to charge a consumer electronics device anywhere where sunlight is available, it also tends to charge devices very slowly. In addition, this method requires the device to be placed in direct sunlight, which may heat the device. As a result, the device may potentially burn the user. Moreover, the heat may decrease the lifetime of the device.